But She's My Girl
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Will watches as Quinn's fight for unrivalled popularity cause her to pull further and further away from him. But he loves her too much to let her go. From n2aabmmummy's suggestion. Please read and review !


But She's My Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee. I do not own 'Win some Lose Some' by Robbie Williams or 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry.

AN: For 'n2aabmmummy' :)

Does start with some parallels with 'Audition' but then is AU Quill (because, unfortunately, they would probably never happen in the show). Let me know what you think!

Ruby

* * *

She was so angry her whole body was shaking, and with his hands wrapped around her in restraint as she lunged towards Santana, he could feel her heart beating against her ribs.

He was definitely concentrating on trying not to allow them to kill each other rather than noticing that the last time he had held her quite so intimately she had been naked in his bed and he had just been hit with the realisation that he loved her.

And now here she was fighting, with what would be her fingernails to scratch the Latina's eyes out, had he not had his arms and his body as a barrier, and she was fighting to be Queen of Popularity again.

Unfortunately for him, as Santana's words cut deep into the blonde (and he felt her pain too, because he had been there, he had been her shoulder to cry on at those low moments during the summer, helping her to rebuild her confidence), and although everything but her eyes still screamed retalation, a glimpse of the Quinn he had fallen in love with was enough to know he still did.

It didn't help that her angry face was hauntingly similar to her sex face. He bit his tongue to bring his concentration back to the school corridor.

* * *

They hadn't actually addressed the matter of what happened once school started again. They had just been there for each other at the right place at the right time. He hadn't wanted to admit out loud how much he had come to need her.

And the minute she walked into school in her cheerios uniform he felt the distance between them open up even more than just the simple fact that they could no longer ignore the fact that he was her teacher, and she was his student.

And having an illegal relationship with him was probably not on the 'things to do to make me popular' agenda.

And he began to think that if he really loved her- he would let her go. Let her live her life. Let her be a teenager. Okay, so maybe he hoped that once she had got it out of her system she would perhaps return to him...

He had almost convinced himself that he should stop sending her longing glances across the classroom, and that he should stop blushing every time she smiled at him, and that he should stop wanting to jump up on the table and do a happy dance every time she conveniently managed to avoid addressing him as Mr Schue.

And then she walked into the choir room hanging onto Sam Evans' arm, and then she turned so that everyone had had a good enough view to 'ooh' and 'aah' in the face of some very tactical dating.

And he smiled through gritted teeth as she pulled his head down to kiss him goodbye.

And he got cramp in his leg from shaking it to release some of the angry tension.

And he knew he had to get his girl back.

* * *

"Okay, so... I want everybody to prepare a solo", he announced, distracted by wondering if Quinn was texting Sam.

He left them to organise themselves (and by this read 'let Rachel boss everyone around'). And with one eye on Quinn gossiping to Mercedes and Kurt (his blood boiled to think that she was telling them how amazing Sam was), he snatched a blank piece of paper from his drawer and began writing a list, leaning the pen so far into the paper in his anger that he nearly tore it.

He was going to prove to her that he could be everything she needed- and more.

**List of things that Sam Evans can do that he had to be able to do better to win her back:**

1) Sing. well that's easy. He could sing. In fact, he would tick that one off at that very moment.

"Okay!" He stood up suddenly, interrupting a very Rachel-esque long speech.

"I would like to sing, a solo, now, the song choice is entirely your own choice... It would be great if it could be a personal choice- a song that portrays a message, or something from your heart..."

He trailed off, having the distinct feeling that he was losing them rapidly.

"Alright... Brad? Erm... " He rummaged in the pile of sheet music on the top of the piano. "Ah- okay- here it is- great!"

_We didn't think it'd last beyond summer_  
_I met her father she met my mother_  
_We didn't have anywhere else to go_

_She said to me when we grow older_  
_Will we still need young love on_  
_Our shoulders_  
_Does it just fade away_  
_Will we ever know?_

_She touched my face and called me_  
_Her lover_  
_I never thought that I'd need another_

_Your cool suburban sun_  
_You're foolin' every one_  
_You win some you lose some_

_I didn't know what we had found_  
_Just caught the bus and rode it to town_  
_She wouldn't notice anything else but me_

_Your cool suburban sun_  
_You're foolin' every one_  
_You win some you lose some_

_Dancing at discos_  
_And moaning at phone bills_  
_Torremolinos and sun burnt in high heels_  
_Swap it and sell it_  
_And drop it and smell it_  
_All those years ago_

_She touched my face and called me_  
_Her lover_  
_I never thought that I'd need another_

_Your cool suburban sun_  
_You're foolin' every one_  
_You win some you lose some_

_Your cool suburban sun_  
_You're foolin' every one_  
_You win some you lose some_

_Now it's gone, now it's gone,_  
_You win some, you lose some_  
_Now it's gone, now it's gone,_  
_You win some, you lose some_  
_Now it's gone, now it's gone,_  
_You win some, you lose some_  
_Now it's gone, now it's gone,_  
_You win some, you lose some_

_Win some_

He just had to win this one.

Quinn was frowning at him, as she had obviously twigged that he was singing about her.

He didn't want what they had to be lost. She might not know it yet, but what they had was really hard to find.

It was understanding, it was fiery passion, it was gentleness, it was comforting, it was _real_.

He broke her eye contact first, worrying that he would give too much away too fast.

The bell rang.

"Sam will be waiting for you", he said, slightly too coldly.

"Think about what you're doing please Will", she said.

She was standing right by him, and her hand was on his arm warningly, but heat seeped from her fingertips, and he flicked his eyes to hers questioningly.

She met his gaze steadily.

He kissed her swiftly, a mere brush of his lips against her parted ones, and a brief tantalising taste of her strawberry lipgloss.

She stepped back, twisted her hands together once, and left. And the super glue that was having Quinn in his life healing his broken heart, was starting to break down.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, he returned to his list. The Spanish papers could wait- he had something much more important to worry about.

**List of things that Sam Evans can do that he had to be able to do better to win her back:**

2) Play sport. Well okay. This one posed slightly more of a problem. In that he had to be able to be somewhere playing sport, where she would be able to see him playing sport. And the sport should preferably be football, since 'Queen Popular' Quinn seemed to prefer footballers.

How had she even ended up with him in the first place? He wasn't a teenage footballer?

But it was quite simple really.

_She had turned up one evening at his apartment, in the first week of summer vacation, carrying a tub of ice cream._

_"Hey"._

_"Erm... Hey?"_

_"You're a good listener", she began, and it was a statement, not a question. "And you can give good advice"._

_"I can try...How did you know where I live?"_

_She talked, he hugged her, she cried into his shoulder, and he requested that next time she bring low fat ice cream._

And maybe it had been too good to be true. But he had been there. He had vivid memories. Memories that cause him to wake in the middle of night ridiculously turned on and wishing that she was still there in his arms.

"Mr Schue?"

He hastily crossed his legs and placed the folder on his lap.

"Finn? Are you alright?"

"Yeah... This is going to sound weird... but you have a free lesson right?"

"Yuhuh".

"Okay, well, okay... Rach is sitting on the bleachers, and all the other guys are too busy watching the cheerleaders practise... And it would be really cool if you would, like, throw a ball to me or something- so I could throw it back... So I can..."

"Impress Rachel?" He smiled, but kindly, trying not to show how enthusiastic he was about this.

"Yeah..."

"Are all the cheerios out there?"

"I think so... Quinn's got them doing extra practise".

Wow. Okay. Good karma.

"I'll follow you out", he said, "nothing too athletic though- right? I have a lesson afterwards".

"Cool".

* * *

It was nothing like as hot outside as it had been those times he had sneaked up the fire escape to sunbathe on the roof with Quinn. Sunbathing wasn't really his thing, but massaging suntan oil onto Quinn's soft skin made it worth while. Especially when she returned the favour.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he held up a hand to Finn.

**Quinn: What are you doing?**

He looked quickly over to her, taking a quick break for water.

_Will: Just maintaining my infamous football skills x_

**Quinn: You hate football?**

_Will: Not anymore x_

**Quinn: ohx**

He was so elated that she put a kiss that he completely misjudged the pass from Finn, and it hit him straight in the chest, knocking him backwards.

**Quinn: Are you alright? :S x**

He jumped up embarrassed, and hastened inside with the pretence of finishing his marking.

* * *

**List of things that Sam Evans can do that he had to be able to do better to win her back:**

3) Sam had straightish hair. And Will loved her- but he was never straightening his hair ever again. He had looked like an electrecuted poodle. And that was a look that was not likely to win Quinn over.

He reviewed the list at home. He kept glancing furtively at his cell phone, sitting on the table an arm's length away.

Should he call her? Was he likely to encourage her pulling away from him if he was too clingy?

_Will: Can you come over? x_

**Quinn: I need to work on my Glee assignment.**

Well that was as clear as mud. And she hadn't put a kiss.

* * *

"Who's going first then?" He looked round at the glee club, a gnawing at his heart at how simply beautiful Quinn looked. And a lump in his throat where he wished he could just walk over to her and tell her that, every time he saw her.

His mental list of reasons why Quinn may be against their relationship swirled in his mind. Age difference. Having to be a secret until she graduated...

"I'll go first", she said quietly, and a shaky breath accompanied an unreadable expression directed at him.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one_  
_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_  
_Where do I go_  
_I guess second best_  
_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_  
_In the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy_  
_With a surprise center_  
_How do I get better_  
_Once I've had the best_  
_You said there's_  
_Tons of fish in the water_  
_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_  
_I taste your mouth_  
_He pulled me in_  
_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_  
_And yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself_  
_Let you go_  
_Now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it I was burned_  
_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Oh won't you walk through_  
_And bust in the door_  
_And take me away_  
_Oh no more mistakes_  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

_

* * *

_

He waited by the door at 5.55pm, and sure enough at 6pm on the dot, a knock came at the door.

"Were you waiting by the door for me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

She was still wearing her cheerios uniform, and cold realism hit him for the billionth time.

"Erm..."

"I have to talk to you", she said.

He nodded.

"I broke up with Sam...No- don't look at me like that!"

"But..."

"Will".

She took a deep breath.

"I remember why life was so good before... Now I'm out there again with the cheerios, and people don't look at me like I'm something on their shoe, and I can walk down the corridor and people get out of my way... I need to do this. It's who I've always wanted to be."

"What are you saying?"

She closed the uncertain gap between them and one hand pulled his head towards her, and kissed him relentlessly, her lips persistent and her tongue finding his. He opened his mouth fully to her, and she moaned slightly in the back of her throat.

There was something about that kiss that scared him.

"I have to go", she said, firmly, if somewhat breathlessly.

He tensed.

"No you don't", he said quickly, pleadingly. "I lo..."

"Don't say it", she cut in, her eyes flickering with sadness over her steely determination. "I've got my chance to be who I've always wanted to be, and I know you love me enough to let me. And you- you have the chance to be the coach of a really successful Glee club- you have the chance to inspire people to follow their dreams. I love you enough to know that I can't be the one to put all that on the line".

"You love me?" He asked, his voice breaking.

She didn't answer, bring the hand with which he was holding hers so tightly to her lips and placing a lingering kiss on the back of his hand.

And then she was gone.

And repeating 'but she's my girl' helplessly to the empty apartment just wasn't going to bring her back.

* * *

...To be Continued...

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
